Przebudzenie
by ZJeM
Summary: Już nigdy nic nie będzie tak, jak kiedyś. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest zdeptanie tego życia, które nawet nie zdołało się jeszcze w pełni rozpocząć...


**Uwaga: **_Death Note _- Õba Tsugumi i Obata Takeshi.

* * *

_**Przebudzenie**_

* * *

- Jest pan pewny, Matsuda-san? - Sachiko Yagami spojrzała na stojącego w drzwiach jej domu mężczyznę z troską w swoich oczach bez blasku. Czarna spódnica kobiety załopotała, targana nagłym porywem wiatru.

- Tak, Yagami-san - 32-latek ukłonił się z nadmierną grzecznością.

- Będzie mi bardzo miło zajmować się Sayu-chan pod pani nieobecność - zapewnił ją, nie podnosząc głowy. Kobieta westchnęła cicho.

- No dobrze - zgodziła się w końcu.

Poprzedni rok był trudnym rokiem dla rodziny Yagami. Właściwie „trudny" to zbyt łagodne określenie. Żeby opisać to, co im się przytrafiło, nie wystarczyłoby nawet użyć słów „tragedia", „katastrofa" czy „totalny kataklizm". To, co się stało, przekroczyło wszelkie granice absurdu, bo czy na tak małą grupę ludzi może spaść tak wiele nieszczęść w tak krótkim czasie? Pierwszym z nich była trauma najmłodszej członkini rodziny. Sayu została porwana i wzięta jako zakładniczka w walce o Death Note, notatnik, który zniszczył spokojne do tej pory życie Japończyków. Od czasu odbicia jej z rąk porywaczy, dziewczyna nie mówiła, prawie nie chodziła, nie przejawiała też objawów odczuwania jakichkolwiek emocji. Po niej przyszedł czas na głowę rodziny. Soichiro został ciężko ranny, gdy dowodził atakiem na bazę ludzi, którzy weszli w posiadanie Death Note'a – przekazanie im cennego notatnika było ceną za odzyskanie jego córki. Niedługo potem zmarł w szpitalu. Jakby tego było mało, jakiś czas później okazało się, że Light, duma i radość Soichiro i Sachiko, jest Kirą, grasującym od 6 lat, nieuchwytnym mordercą, którego bał się cały świat. Strach nie skończył się zresztą nawet z jego śmiercią, ludzie mieli już nigdy nie zapomnieć makabrycznych wydarzeń tamtych dni.

Sachiko została sama. Sama z córką, która prowadziła życie tylko trochę bardziej ludzkie od życia drzewa moreli ume, której kwiaty bieliły się za oknem salonu jej, kiedyś szczęśliwej, rodziny. Sachiko usiadła na kanapie, naprzeciwko niej, na twardym, drewnianym krześle („Nie, dziękuję, ono mi wystarczy, Sachiko-san."), zajął swoje miejsce ostatnio częsty gość w tym domu. Tõta Matsuda, były podwładny jej męża, uśmiechnął się blado. Cienie pod jego oczami były tam zawsze od czasu, gdy zapukał do jej drzwi tamtego wieczora.

Sachiko była wtedy w kuchni, przygotowywała kolację dla siebie i Sayu. W domu nie było słychać najmniejszego nawet szelestu, jeśli nie liczyć cicho grającego w salonie radia. Kobieta otworzyła drzwi, by stanąć oko w oko z mężczyzną w wyraźnym szoku. Jego garnitur był pognieciony i brudny, a wzrok nieobecny.

- Matsuda-san..? - zapytała w końcu niepewnie. Trudno było rozpoznać w tym człowieku radosnego chłopaka, którego znała.

- Sachiko-san… Czy… Czy mógłbym wejść? - kobietę zaniepokoił ból w głosie Matsudy. Ostatnio widziała go w takim stanie na pogrzebie Soichiro, a policjant nadal pracował przecież z Lightem.

- Proszę, wejdź, Matsuda-san - zaprosiła go gestem do środka i skierowała kroki do salonu, a niepokój w jej sercu ciągle narastał. Sachiko usłyszała, jak Matsuda zatrzymuje się nagle, gdy przekraczali próg pokoju.

- Sayu-chan..! - głos mężczyzny zdradzał nutkę przerażenia.

- Może… Może przejdziemy w takim razie do gabinetu..? - Sachiko przeczuwała już, co za chwilę usłyszy. Skoro policjant nie chciał tego mówić przy Sayu, sprawa musiała być naprawdę poważna.

Od tamtego czasu Matsuda przychodził prawie codziennie. Pomagał Sachiko w zakupach, załatwiał za nią wszelkie sprawy, pomagał opiekować się Sayu. Zawsze starał się zachować dla niej i jej matki swój dawny uśmiech, bo nie chciał być ze swoim smutkiem dodatkowym ciężarem. Kobieta widziała jednak, jak bardzo zmieniło go poznanie prawdy. Matsuda nie promieniał już, jak kiedyś, radością życia i miłością do świata. Stał się cieniem samego siebie. Zostawił kolegów i przeniósł się na posterunek na przedmieściach, próbując sobie to wszystko poukładać w głowie. Sachiko chciała mu jakoś pomóc, ale nie umiała jeszcze pomóc nawet samej sobie.

Wtedy właśnie zadzwoniła do niej jej siostra z innej części kraju. Mebuki zaproponowała jej, żeby przyjechała do niej, zmieniła otoczenie i pobyła trochę sama ze sobą. Z początku kobieta wykluczyła taką możliwość, w końcu nie mogła zostawić Sayu samej, a w okolicy nie mieszkał nikt z rodziny, komu można było powierzyć opiekę nad dziewczyną. Pewnego popołudnia propozycja siostry wymknęła się jej jednak, gdy piła z Matsudą herbatę.

- Bardzo chętnie zostanę z Sayu-chan - powiedział na to mężczyzna. Sachiko spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, ale wyglądało na to, że mówił poważnie.

Widząc wahanie w oczach kobiety, Matsuda dodał szybko: - Jeśli nie chce pani zostawiać jej tylko ze mną, mógłbym przebywać tu w ciągu dnia. Nocną zmianę mogłaby wtedy przejmować pani Nara - Sąsiadka rodziny już wiele razy proponowała Sachiko swoją pomoc.

- Proszę ten jeden raz pomyśleć tylko o sobie, Sachiko-san - Matsuda uśmiechnął się, przez chwilę ukazując pozostałość starego siebie.

- No więc… Do zobaczenia za tydzień - Sachiko wpatrywała się intensywnie w swoją córkę siedzącą na wózku inwalidzkim, którą Matsuda przywiózł przed dom, by matka mogła się z nią pożegnać. Kobieta chłonęła swoje dziecko wzrokiem, jakby bała się, że gdy będzie nieobecna, zapomni, jaki kolor mają oczy Sayu. Taksówka czekała już na ulicy, gotowa oddzielić ją od dziewczyny po raz pierwszy od jej porwania. Z zadumy wyrwał Sachiko głos mężczyzny stojącego za wózkiem.

- Proszę się nie martwić, Sachiko-san - Matsuda wziął urlop w pracy (!), by móc zajmować się Sayu. - Ja i pani Nara na pewno pani nie zawiedziemy - Stojąca po jego lewej stronie starsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się życzliwie. Sachiko utkwiła wzrok w orzechowych oczach Matsudy, jakby sprawdzając, czy na pewno może mu zaufać. Dostrzegła w nich te dawne, radosne ogniki, skryte za grubą zasłoną koszmaru ostatnich miesięcy. Oczy mężczyzny miały w sobie wszystko to, co widziała ostatni raz w oczach swojego męża: uczciwość, oddanie, silne poczucie sprawiedliwości i wolę walki do upadłego o te wszystkie wartości . Sachiko spuściła wzrok, zawstydzona swoim zwątpieniem.

- Tak… Na pewno - Kobieta uniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna. Zdziwioną twarz Matsudy rozjaśnił po chwili promienny uśmiech.

- Proszę jechać bezpiecznie.

**X X X**

Kilka kolejnych dni przebiegło bez najmniejszych nawet zakłóceń. Matsuda zostawał z Sayu w ciągu dnia, gotowy zrobić wszystko dla jej zadowolenia (którego i tak, jeśli nawet istniało, nie dało się odczytać z martwej twarzy dziewczyny).

- Sayu-chan, chciałabyś może wybrać się na spacer do ogrodu? Morela ume niedługo przekwitnie, trzeba się nią cieszyć, póki można.

- Co chciałabyś dziś zjeść, Sayu-chan? Nie jestem zbyt dobry w gotowaniu, ale postaram się zrobić to najlepiej, jak tylko mogę.

- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz, Sayu-chan? - Twarz Matsudy zawsze rozjaśniał wtedy delikatny uśmiech, ale w jego oczach czaił się smutek. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby Sayu choć raz odpowiedziała, choć skinęła głową, żeby drgnął choć jeden mięsień w jej nieruchomej twarzy. Ale to nigdy nie następowało. Dni upływały na prawie nieustannym monologu Matsudy i żadnej reakcji ze strony dziewczyny.

Aż do tego popołudnia. Cały dzień padało, okna spowijała ciemna kurtyna wody, a wiatr uparcie okupował komin. Policjant westchnął ciężko. W taką pogodę nawet jemu trudno było zachować optymizm, tak potrzebny Sayu. Mimo wszystko nałożył na twarz maskę zadowolenia i wszedł do salonu z tacą, na której stał parujący czajniczek i dwie filiżanki. Odłożył ją na stolik stojący koło siedzącej w fotelu dziewczyny. Pani Nara ubrała ją dzisiaj w dżinsy, biały T-shirt i ciepły, kremowy sweter na duże guziki. Zwyczajny zestaw, ale Matsuda pomyślał, że jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądała tak pięknie, tak… spokojnie, jakby miała za chwilę obrócić się i obdarzyć go jednym ze swoich dawnych uśmiechów, które, gdy była jeszcze nastolatką, były dla niego po prostu słodkie, ale potem zaczęły zapierać dech w piersiach. Matsuda uśmiechnął się, zastanawiając się, jak wyglądałoby jej życie, gdyby nie porwanie. Na pewno znalazłaby sobie jakiegoś świetnego chłopaka, prymusa, kapitana drużyny o błyszczących włosach i idealnym uśmiechu. _- Moje zupełne przeciwieństwo -_ pomyślał z goryczą. _- W końcu i tak dała mu kiedyś kosza, prawda? - _Spokój chwili zakłóciły agresywne, powtarzające się dzwonki do drzwi.

- Już idę! - mężczyzna podniósł się ciężko i ruszył w kierunku natręta.

- Aizawa-san..? - zdziwiony Matsuda patrzył na swojego dawnego kolegę z policji. Aizawa był przemoczony, a jego oczy mówiły, że chodzi o coś poważnego.

- Proszę, wejdź.

- Dziękuję, Matsuda - Aizawa stanął w progu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Matsuda spojrzał na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę z wyczekiwaniem

- Co cię tu sprowadza, Aizawa-san? Jeśli chodzi o mój powrót, to-

- Misa Amane nie żyje - przerwał mu dawny kolega.

- Co..? - Matsudę zupełnie zbiło to z tropu. - Jak? Dlaczego? Kiedy? - były największy fan Misy zaczął zadawać zdecydowanie za dużo pytań jak na jeden oddech.

- Znaleziono ją w jej mieszkaniu. Przedawkowała leki nasenne. W liściku przy łóżku napisała, że nie umie żyć bez Lighta i że nadszedł już czas, by połączyli się na wieczność - Aizawa zdawał się badać reakcję Matsudy.

- Ja… Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Aizawa-san - wymamrotał młodszy z policjantów.

Aizawa westchnął ciężko. - Matsuda, postawię sprawę jasno. Kanzõ i ja martwimy się o ciebie - spojrzał na Matsudę z troską w oczach. - Zmieniłeś stanowisko, cofając swoją karierę. Prawie się do nas nie odzywasz, a kiedy już któryś z nas cię złapie, zbywasz nas półsłówkami. Tkwisz w żałobie, jakby bojąc się wrócić do dawnego siebie - Matsuda zaczął drżeć, ale Aizawa tego nie zauważył i ciągnął dalej. - Czas zapomnieć i wrócić do normy, życie idzie-

- Nie - wymamrotał Matsuda.

- Co? - Aizawa nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi.

- NIE! - krzyknął Matsuda - Nie umiem zapomnieć! Nie umiem iść dalej! NIC już nigdy nie będzie takie, jak kiedyś! - mężczyzna zaczął wyrzucać z siebie ciężar, który zalegał mu w piersiach od bardzo dawna. - Jak mogę po prostu powiedzieć, że nic takiego się nie stało?! WSZYSTKO się stało! Ukita-san i szef Yagami nie żyją, Sayu-chan… - tu głos załamał mu się z bólem. - Sayu-chan prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie będzie taka, jak kiedyś, a wszystko przez ten..! - wziął głęboki oddech. - Wszystko przez ten pieprzony Death Note, przez to, że ktoś postanowił zabawić się w nowego Boga tego świata! A najgorsze jest, to, że tym kimś był Light-kun, ten, który walczył z nami w pierwszej linii oporu przeciw Kirze! Oszukał nas, wykorzystał, bawił się nami! Ufaliśmy mu, a on był po prostu skończonym dupkiem, LIGHT-KUN BYŁ KIRĄ! - Matsuda dyszał ciężko.

- Tata… Tata nie..? Onii-san..? Onii-san był..? - policjanci zamarli, słysząc cichy głos dochodzący do nich z salonu. Głos, który nie był słyszany przez ponad rok. Obaj natychmiast pobiegli na miejsce, by stanąć jak wryci w progu. Sayu siedziała pochylona lekko do przodu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Matsuda podszedł do niej chwiejnym krokiem, czując, jak po policzkach zaczynają płynąć mu łzy. Przykucnął przy jej kolanach i zadrżał, gdy jej brązowe tęczówki, _przytomne_ tęczówki, spoczęły na nim z wyczekiwaniem.

- Tata… Tata _nie żyje_..? Onii-san _był_..? Był _Kirą_..? - głos jej się załamał. Matsuda wpatrywał się w nią, a euforia mieszała się w nim z rozpaczą.

- Tak, Sayu-chan… - Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok i, bez słowa, zaczęła szlochać. Matsuda delikatnie położył rękę na jej ramieniu. Wiedział, co teraz czuje, bo sam przeżył to samo. Szef Yagami zastępował mu ojca, który zmarł, gdy był nastolatkiem, a Light był dla niego jak starszy (psychicznie i mentalnie przynajmniej), podziwiany brat, od którego chciał zawsze się uczyć, i do którego ideałów chciał dążyć. Gdy Soichiro zmarł, a na domiar złego okazało się, że Light jest Kirą, to wszystko załamało się jak domek z kart. Tak po prostu okazało się, że to wszystko było farsą młodego chłopaka , grą pozorów, że nie miało dla niego żadnej wartości. To prawda, Matsuda nigdy nie umiał do końca przyznać, że Kira był zły, ale nikt nie ma przecież prawa tak po prostu zabijać innych, jakby był jakimś wyższym bytem, prawda? Każdy, nawet najgorszy bydlak, zasługiwał przecież na jakąkolwiek możliwość obrony, nie mówiąc już o tych, którzy, tak jak Soichiro, zginęli walcząc o dobrą sprawę. Kira nie przewidywał tego w swoich sądach. Deszcz zdawał się bębnić jeszcze mocniej w okna, a wiatr nieprzerwanie wygrywał ponurą melodię.

**X X X**

Matsuda obudził się, przez chwilę nie wiedząc, gdzie jest. Rozejrzał się, oczy zasnute wciąż snem, by dostrzec Aizawę pochrapującego cicho w fotelu, w którym siedziała ostatnio Sayu. Właśnie, Sayu! Matsuda zerwał się na równe nogi tak szybko, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Z kuchni doszły go ciche kroki, a zza rogu wyszła pani Nara.

- Obudził się już pan? Tak mało snu może nie wystarczyć po dniu takim, jak wczoraj - kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i wróciła do kuchni. Matsuda usiadł z powrotem na kanapie, próbując ułożyć sobie w głowie wydarzenia ostatnich godzin. Przypomniał sobie, że pani Nara zastała jego i Aizawę w salonie, przy Sayu. Matsuda klęczał przy płaczącej dziewczynie, gdy drugi z policjantów dzwonił z wieściami do jej matki. Sachiko-san miała przyjechać najbliższym pociągiem. Aizawa zachrapał nieco głośniej i obudził się

- Matsuda? Gdzie my..? Acha… Więc jednak zasnęliśmy, co? - mężczyzna ziewnął szeroko i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza.

- No, uśmiechnij się, Matsuda. Czeka nas ciekawy dzień - Aizawa zastosował się do własnej rady. Słońce wpadało przez okna, rozjaśniając pokój.

Sachiko przyjechała trochę po 10. Nie myśląc o bagażach, wpadła do domu, rozpaczliwie szukając córki. Telefon Aizawy z poprzedniego wieczora spadł na nią jak grom z jasnego nieba.

- Sachiko-san? Tu Aizawa. Pani córka… Sayu się przebudziła - w głosie mężczyzny słychać było wzruszenie. Nogi załamały się wtedy pod kobietą, która teraz drżącym krokiem skierowała się do salonu.

- Sachiko-san, już pani jest - jej wzrok spoczął na Matsudzie, który wyszedł do niej z jadalni. Jego twarz rozjaśniał uśmiech, _prawdziwy_ uśmiech, jaki nie gościł tam od wielu miesięcy.

- Czy ona..? - kobieta nie umiała wykrztusić niczego więcej.

Twarz mężczyzny rozpromieniła się jeszcze bardziej. - Sayu-chan siedzi przy stole. Ona naprawdę wróciła, Sachiko-san - Kobieta weszła do pokoju, asekurowana przez Matsudę.

- Sayu..? Sayu, czy to naprawdę..? - głos jej się załamał, a po policzkach pociekły łzy. Sayu siedziała tam, tak jak kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze wszystko było w porządku, kiedy jeszcze ich rodzina była szczęśliwa. Aizawa pomógł jej wstać (wciąż była jeszcze dość słaba), a Sayu uściskała mocno swoją matkę. Do domu rodziny Yagami wrócił choć jeden z jego ogników życia.

Matsuda i Aizawa siedzieli na twardych krzesłach poczekalni przychodni psychiatrycznej. Mężczyźni uparli się, by towarzyszyć Sachiko i Sayu w wizycie u psychiatry dziewczyny. Aizawa powiadomił już o tym, co się stało Mogiego, a teraz razem z młodszym kolegą czekali na dalsze wieści. Matsuda odchrząknął.

- Aizawa-san… Czy myślisz, że moglibyście przyjąć mnie z powrotem do zespołu? - zapytał nieśmiało. Aizawa spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale uśmiechnął się. Matsuda odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Myślę, że jestem już gotowy, by wrócić - powiedział radośnie.

Aizawa pokiwał głową. - Witaj, synu marnotrawny! - zaśmiał się, a Matsuda zrobił się czerwony. - Aizawa-san, pro… - Przerwał mu dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

- Dziękujemy, Tanaka-sensei - Sachiko złożyła głęboki ukłon jeszcze w drzwiach. Matsuda natychmiast pospieszył do niej i do Sayu, gotów przejąć dziewczynę i odciążyć jej matkę.

- Dziękuję, Matsuda-san - Sayu uśmiechnęła się życzliwie, a Matsudzie poczerwieniały uszy.

- Nie… Nie ma za co - wymamrotał cicho. Sayu wciąż nie umiała pogodzić się z prawdą, ale z każdą godziną zdawała się coraz lepiej układać sobie to wszystko w głowie.

- Sayu została skierowana do szpitala na dodatkowe badania - wyjaśniła Sachiko, spoglądając na swoją córkę i wspierającego ją mężczyznę. Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, co wcale nie poprawiło stanu walącego serca Matsudy. Płatki moreli ume wirowały za oknem, gdy ta czwórka wychodziła z budynku.

_- Co się ze mną dzieje?! Jeszcze niedawno spędzałem z nią całe dnie i nic takiego się nie działo! Boże, jestem pewnie jakimś strasznym zboczeńcem! -_ z takimi myślami bił się Matsuda, gdy siedział z Sayu na ławce przed przychodnią. _Bardzo krótkiej_ ławce. Aizawa i Sachiko zostawili go z dziewczyną, by pojechać do domu po wszystkie potrzebne w szpitalu rzeczy.

- Mamy bardzo ładną pogodę, nie ma sensu narażać Sayu na kolejną męczącą podróż - powiedziała wtedy Sachiko z wciąż tak samo nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. No i stało się, Matsuda wylądował z dziewczyną pod jednym z drzew, które bez przerwy sypały na nich płatkami.

_- Tylko nie myśl o shõjo mandze, Matsuda, tylko nie shõjo! -_ starał się przemówić sobie do rozumu policjant.

- Ano… Matsuda-san? - mężczyzna zamarł, słysząc cichy głos po swojej prawej. Spojrzał na Sayu, która podniosła swoje, _jakie piękne_ _(USPOKÓJ SIĘ, USPOKÓJ SIĘ!)_, oczy i utkwiła je w nim z delikatnym rumieńcem na policzkach. To od wiatru?

- Ja… chciałam podziękować - zaczęła dziewczyna. - Pani Nara powiedziała mi, ile dla mnie zrobiłeś, Matsuda-san… - wzięła głęboki oddech, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć dalej - Ja… Wydaje mi się, że coś pamiętam… Kiedy… Kiedy mnie nie było… -

Matsuda zamrugał zdziwiony, a Sayu kontynuowała. - To nie są jakieś kompletne wspomnienia, po prostu… odczucia. Ja… czułam, że ty i mama byliście zawsze przy mnie i… dziękuję… - oczy zaszły jej łzami, a Matsuda postanowił zrobić coś, na co jego (mała, ale zawsze) rozsądna część zaczęła krzyczeć w proteście - objął Sayu ramieniem. Dziewczyna podniosła głowę, zdziwiona, patrząc _z bardzo bliska_ w jego błyszczące oczy.

- Zawsze będziemy przy tobie. Jeśli tylko będziesz tego potrzebowała, a nawet… A nawet, jeśli nie będzie ci niczego brakowało - Sayu dostrzegła w jego, patrzących na nią, oczach wielkie ciepło, które sprawiło, że serce drgnęło jej w bardzo przyjemny sposób. Zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej, ukrywając twarz w jego niebieskiej koszuli i odwzajemniając uścisk.

- Zawsze, tak? - uśmiechnęła się. Może jednak uda jej się przetrwać te trudne chwile?

* * *

**ZJeM, od 22.05 do 31.05.2013**

* * *

**Od ZjeM:**

KOCHAM CIĘ, MATSU! :3 XD

Wiem, że pewnie nic nie zgadza się tu z epilogiem, ale jeszcze go nie czytałam. ;p


End file.
